cute-dimpled boy, hot chocolate and corny pick-up lines
by cumi-cumi
Summary: Kim Joonmyun, dan segala usahanya untuk membuat si penjaga kasir berlesung pipi itu mengetahui perasaannya, termasuk—"Kopi. Kopi apa yang pahit?"/"Semua kopi rasanya pahit, Joonmyun." /SuLay/boyxboy/


Karakter milik diri mereka sendiri;

 **Joon-Xing**

AU; Boy x Boy; Awas muntah hohoho

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hot Chocolate and Corny Pick-up Lines**

 **.**

 **.**

Kaki-kaki yang terbalut sepatu pantofel itu saling beradu, melangkah lebar-lebar menyusuri trotoar beraspal.

Di tangannya sebuah tas kerja dari kulit tergenggam erat, ujung _coat_ berwarna abu-abu yang dikenakannya terpantul seiring semakin cepat kakinya melangkah karena terpaan hujan yang makin beringas.

Sembari ia berlari, ia bawa tasnya ke atas kepala, menjadikannya tameng dari tetesan air yang menerjang. Decakan keras terlempar, saat ia menyadari rintik hujan yang kian menderas itu tak bisa diajak kompromi, memaksa laki-laki itu untuk mengalah, menelusupkan tubuhnya ke dalam sebuah coffee shop dengan temboknya yang bercorak hijau dan cokelat.

Suara bel berdenting saat ia mendorong pintu masuk. Joonmyun menarikan jemarinya ke rambutnya yang basah, kemudian mengusap bahu dan coatnya yang dihiasi oleh bulir-bulir air.

Sembari ia membersihkan _coat-_ nya, Jonmyun yang masih berdiri di depan pintu mengedar pandang. Memandang sekeliling coffee shop tempat ia meneduhkan diri itu. _Coffee shop_ itu memiliki interior sederhana, terkesan minimalis dengan hiasan hiasan dinding yang unik.

Tempat itu juga berukuran tidak terlalu besar sebenarnya, namun menawarkan kesan cozy dan cocok untuk dijadikan tempat muda-mudi nongkrong dan mengambil gambar. Sebuah lagu jazz era 90-an mengalun lamat-lamat dari mulut speaker yang terpajang di sudut, beradu selaras dengan suara desis mesin-mesin kopi yang sahut bersahutan di balik meja kasir.

Kursi dan meja ditata rapi mengelilingi, ada bagian _outdoor_ dan _indoor,_ namun karena diluar hujan sedang deras-derasnya mengguyur, maka bagian _indoor_ menjadi satu satunya pilihan. Di bagian _indoor_ sendiri terdapat sebuah ruang yang diberi sekat dengan tanda ' _ruang bebas merokok'._

Hari ini sepertinya lebih ramai, mungkin bukan hanya Joonmyun yang memiliki gagasan untuk meneduh di bawah lindungan atap _coffee shop_ ini. Sejauh mata memandang, Joonmyun sempat menangkap sekelompok anak muda, mayoritas perempuan, duduk melingkar dan berbagi tawa-bergosip, mungkin. Sepasang pria wanita berumur yang duduk bersisian saling berbisik-bisik disertai seulas senyum yang mereka bagi, gestur simpel namun mampu membuat siapapun yang melihatnya merasa hangat. Seorang anak muda yang sibuk dengan laptop dan _headset_ menyumpal telinga, dan seorang laki-laki baya yang sedang khidmat membaca koran yang ia jereng di depan matanya.

Ia menoleh ke arah pintu kaca, mengamati bagaimana titik-titik hujan itu bergantian membentur tanah dengan antusias, membuat hujan diluar makin menyeramkan dan tampak seperti menghasilkan kabut.

Joonmyun menggigit bibir, menyadari bahwa sepertinya hujan diluar akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk benar-benar reda. _'Daripada aku hanya berdiri seperti seorang security di depan pintu, lebih baik aku membeli kopi saja'_ pikir Joonmyun.

Maka ia memutar tubuh, berjalan ke depan kasir untuk mengantri di belakang punggung besar seorang pria tambun yang sedang menyebutkan pesanannya ke petugas kasir—empat donat dan _caramel latte_ ukuran besar kalau Joonmyun tidak salah dengar.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi lelaki tambun itu untuk menyelesaikan pembayaran, bergegas bergeser ke tempat _pick up_ minuman, sehingga Joonmyun bisa bergantian memesan. Joonmyun mengulurkan tangan untuk membuka tasnya, membolak-balik isinya untuk menemukan dompetnya. Dompet kulit hitamnya sudah di tangan, dengan posisi kepala masih menunduk untuk mengambil lembaran uangnya disana, Joonmyun berujar, "Tolong satu _hot chocolate,"_

"Baik, satu _hot chocolate._ Apa ada tambahan lagi?"

"Tidak—" Joonmyun mendongakan kepala, nafasnya tercekat, kala matanya bersirobok dengan sepasang mata cokelat gelap sang kasir yang mengulas senyum hangat, lengkap dengan cekungan kecil di pipi kanannya.

Joonmyun bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas, dan jantungnya berdebam kencang. Ia tidak tahu bahwa tempat ini memperkerjakan seorang malaikat sebagai penjaga kasir mereka— _ah. Apa jangan jangan ini di surga?_

 _Lihatlah lesung pipinya, tulang pipinya, rahangnya, kulitnya, rambutnya yang legam sedikit bergelombang, tampak sangat halus untuk dimainkan—_

"Eum Tuan, hello?" Lelaki itu menggoyangkan telapak tangannya ke depan wajah Joonmyun dengan raut wajah bingung.

Joonmyun mengerjap, sedang lelaki di balik meja kasir itu masih mengerutkan kening.

"Apa Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Baik kok,"— _aku suka orang yang perhatian, omong-omong._

"Oh, oke, " kata sang kasir, tampak lega. Ia memutar tubuh, menyerukan pesanan Joonmyun kepada seseorang di dapur.

Ia menarikan jarinya di atas keyboard mesin kasir, mendongak dan ia tersenyum kecil—senyumnya Ya Tuhan, tolong dikondisikan.

"Maaf, atas nama siapa?"

"Atas nama cinta," Joonmyun menjawab, setengah di awang-awang.

Si penjaga kasir mengerutkan kening dalam, menghentikan tarian jarinya di _keyboard._ "Nama Anda Cinta?"

"Iya—eum, sebenarnya bukan." ralatnya,

"Aku Joonmyun, Kim Joonmyun kalau kau ingin tahu nama lengkapku. Oh, aku lahir tahun 1991, tanggal 22 Mei. Aku masih muda kok, kerjaan sudah mapan—"

"Baiklah," potong lelaki itu buru-buru, "Tuan Kim Joonmyun," ia kembali menekan tombol di mesin kasir, lalu berujar, "totalnya tiga won,"

Joonmyun menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang. Ketika pria itu hendak mengambilnya, Joonmyun menahan tangannya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Zhang Yixing," ucapnya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Zhang Yixing," – _hei_ , _Joonmyun suka nama itu._

Ia melepaskan tangan Yixing, mengangguk-angguk. "Yixing-ah, ambil saja uang kembaliannya, tidak apa-apa."

Yixing, si penjaga kasir mendongakan kepala dari mesin kasirnya, satu tangan menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Eum.. tapi uangnya pas,"

Joonmyun bersemu malu, kemudian tertawa garing.

"Haha, lain kali kalau begitu."

.

 _Zhang Yixing ya?_

 _._

Joonmyun bersumpah ia akan mengingat nama itu seumur hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Joonmyun benar-benar membawa dirinya kembali ke _coffee shop_ tempat menumpang berteduh kemarin selepas ia pulang kerja. Dan macam pucuk di cinta ulam pun tiba, Yixing juga yang kebetulan berada di balik meja kasir.

Joonmyun melangkah girang, memekik dalam hati. Antrian siang itu tampak lebih panjang daripada yang kemarin, Joonmyun harus rela bersabar menunggu giliran untuk bertatap muka dengan Yixing.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah kemarin Joonmyun menyadari bahwa _mungkin saja_ ia tengah jatuh cinta, atau tertarik, setidaknya.

Bukan yang pertama, memang. Tapi Joonmyun masih bisa merasakan dengan jelas desir-desir khas orang yang tengah kasmaran saat ia berbicara dengan Yixing kemarin.

Ujung sepatunya mengetuk lantai, mulai tidak sabar karena orang-orang yang mengantri di depannya ini terlalu lama bergerak.

Kalau saja ia tidak ingat tata krama dan sopan santun, sudah sedari tadi ia _buldozer_ saja orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya menuju ke hadapan sang pemikat hati.

Butuh beberapa menit sampai akhirnya Joonmyun berada di destinasi impiannya, di hadapan Yixing.

Hal pertama yang Yixing lakukan adalah mengangkat alis, "Ah, aku ingat kau. Kau itu Kim—"

Joonmyun tersipu, wajahnya antusias.

"Kim Jongin kan?"

Senyum Joonmyun luntur seketika, ia mendesahkan nafas. "Aku Kim Joonmyun, Yixing- _ah_."

Tidak apa apa lah, hampir benar kok. Setidaknya ia masih mengingat bagian Kim-nya.

"Anda mau pesan apa?"

"Aku pesan _hot chocolate_ satu."

"Baik, satu _hot chocolate_ ," Yixing memberinya senyum cantik, "Totalnya 3 won."

Joonmyun memberinya lembaran uang won sesuai yang Yixing sebutkan. Seperti kemarin, Yixing berbalik untuk menyerukan pesanan.

Joonmyun pun memberanikan diri untuk memanggil sang kasir, "Yixing- _ah,"_

"Ya?" Yixing menyorotnya dengan raut penasaran.

.

"Matamu..."

.

Joomyun kemarin membaca sebuah artikel yang mengatakan bahwa ketika kau ingin mendapatkan hati seseorang yang tengah kau taksir, maka pujilah diri mereka.

Buat mereka merasa spesial dan tersipu malu, sehingga kemudian kau akan mendapatkan hatinya.

Dan hal pertama yang Joonmyun sukai dari diri Yixing adalah _matanya_.

Ia ingin memuji bola mata Yixing yang cokelat, layaknya segelas cokelat hangat, dimana pusaran cokelat itu seolah ingin menarikmu ke dalamnya, menyelaminya dan tenggelam disana.

Cokelat hangat yang menjadi teman terbaik saat hawa dingin menyergap. Menghangatkan, menentramkan—cantik, _cantik sekali._

Itu yang ingin Joonmyun utarakan, tapi mungkin karena saking _nervous_ -nya, karena Yixing dan pengunjung pengunjung lain kini juga ikut menatapnya lekat-lekat, ia justru berkata—

.

"Matamu bagus—ada dua,"

.

Yixing, dari balik kasir, hanya bisa mengerjap linglung.

.

.

.

.

Joonmyun memaki dirinya.

Ia tahu kemarin ia gagal total, niatnya ingin memuji tetapi ia malah mempermalukan diri.

 _Huft, tapi tidak apa._

Cinta memang harus diperjuangkan, dan meskipun malu setengah mati, Joonmyun tidak akan menyerah semudah itu demi menarik perhatian Yixing.

Coba lagi, tentu saja.

Maka disinilah Joonmyun berada, di dalam antrian _coffee shop_ tempat Yixing bekerja. Ia melangkah maju, dan seperti biasa senyum Yixing langsung menyambutnya kala itu. "Mau pesan apa, Tuan Kim Joonmyun?"

 _Dia mengingat namaku, YESSSS—_ Joonmyun menangis haru dalam hati.

" _Hot chocolate—_ tiga won kan harganya?" kata Joonmyun cepat cepat.

Yixing mengerjap, dan mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

Pembayaran selesai dilakukan, Yixing kini sedang menarikan jemarinya di atas mesin kasir. Joonmyun memanggil ragu-ragu, "Yixing- _ah_?"

"Hmm?" Yixing mendongakan kepala.

Joonmyun menumpukan kedua siku di atas meja kasir, ia memajukan kepala, yang otomatis membuat Yixing harus memundurkan kepalanya. Apa-apaan—

Joonmyun menatap lekat-lekat, Yixing menatap balik.

"Y-yixing-ah... anu..."

Joonmyun menegak ludah, ia membuang pandangan sebelum kembali menatap seksama mata Yixing, "Yixing-ah...matamu in—" Ia menghentikan ucapannya,

.

"Yixing, sori... tapi... anu, di matamu... ada _belek_."

.

.

.

.

Baik, rencana memuji mata Yixing: **Ganti.**

Ia tidak akan lagi berusaha memuji mata Yixing sebagai upaya untuk menundukan sang calon kekasih hati. Ada cara lain, berpenampilan mengesankan.

Joonmyun tahu ia tampan, dan ia akan memaksimalkan anugerah Tuhan padanya itu. Jadi hari ini, ia pun memutuskan untuk sedikit medandani dirinya.

Rambutnya yang biasa ia biarkan jatuh ke dahi kini ia berikan _gel_ rambut sehingga dahi mulusnya pun nampak sempurna. Ia juga mengenakan pakaian yang lebih santai, lebih anak muda dan _trendy._

Joonmyun akui, penampilannya hari ini ia jadi lebih mirip seorang _leader boyband_ terkenal daripada seorang pekerja kantoran biasa.

Joonmyun melangkah maju, selaras dengan dentum jantungnya yang makin menggila. Seolah sang jantung tahu ia akan bertemu dengan dia yang akhir akhir ini sering menghantui pikirannya.

Yixing, yang semula tersenyum, mengernyit saat ia melihat kedatangan Joonmyun. Ia menghela nafas,

"Mau pesan apa?"

Pria Korea itu menumpukan sikunya, menyangga pipinya dan tersenyum, "Seperti biasa _hot chocolate,_ Yixing-ah" suaranya sengaja dibuat berat, berkharisma, beharap Yixing akan terjerat pesonanya.

Yixing mengangguk, ia menyebutkan pesanan Joonmyun pada rekannya yang berada di dapur kemudian memproses pembayaran Joonmyun.

Sementara Joonmyun tepat di depan meja kasir menatap Yixing dan mendesahkan nafas panjang, tatapannya penuh kekaguman menelusuri paras sang petugas kasir yang sama sekali tidak sadar tengah diperhatikan.

Berdasarkan buku sakral yang ia baca, 1001 cara memikat gebetan—selain memuji apa yang disukai, puji juga penampilan orang yang tengah kau taksir itu agar mereka merasa istimewa.

"Bajumu hari ini bagus Yixing-a _h,_ membuatmu jadi kelihatan lebih manis," Joonmyun mengedipkan mata.

Yixing mengernyit, "Terima kasih, Joonmyun- _ssi._ Tapi setiap hari aku kan memang pakai seragam ini," kata lelaki itu sembari ia meletakan cup _hot chocolate_ Joonmyun yang sudah jadi ke meja tempat pengambilan pesanan."Ini minuman Anda—"

"Ah, aku tahu—" Joonmyun masih belum menyerah. Ia mendecakan lidah, mengabaikan minumannya, "Pasti potongan rambutmu yang baru ya? Kau memang cocok sekali dengan rambut warna hitam, aura tenangmu jadi tambah keluar."

"Perasaan dari dulu rambutku juga hitam kok"

"Oh—kalau begitu pasti—"

"Oy, yang di depan itu bisa ceptt sedikit tidak?!"

Joonmyun menoleh ke belakang dengan sigap, matanya mendelik tajam menatap seorang pria berkumis yang tadi berkomentar. Ia membalas, nadanya sengit. "Oy yang belakang bisa sabar sedikit tidak?!" gertak Joonmyun, "Budayakan antri dong!"

"Eum... Joonmyun _-ssi_ , sebenarnya Anda yang menghalangi antrian. Minuman Anda sudah jadi," sahut Yixing dengan nada ragu-ragu.

Joonmyun mengulum bibir.

Padahal dia masih ingin mengobrol lebih lama dengan Yixing dan membuatnya bertekuk lutut karena pujian-pujiannya. Ia menyorot delikan tajam sekali lagi pada orang di belakangnya, lalu mengedipkan mata untuk yang kedua kalinya pada Yixing yang menampilkan ekspresi datar.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok Yixingie."

Yixing hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala pasrah.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pesan—"

 _"Hot chocolate_ kan—"

"Tidak," Joonmyun menyangkal, Yixing mengangkat alis bingung dan bergumam, "Tumben."

"Aku ingin mencoba yang baru," kata Joonmyun, ditemani seulas senyum kecil di bibir. "Aku mau americano satu,"

"Baiklah, americano satu," Yixing mengetikan pesanannya ke komputer, "Mau ditambah gula?"

"Tidak perlu, sudah manis kok,"

Sekali lagi Yixing mengernyit, "Americano tidak manis—" "

"Manis kok," interupsi Joonmyun,

.

"...kalau minumnya sambil ngelihatin kamu,"

.

.

.

.

"Tahu tidak apa yang lebih adiktif dari kopi?

Yixing mengerutkan kening, "Apa?"

"Senyumanmu."

.

.

.

.

"Aku punya tebak tebakan,"

"Antrian berikutnya."

"Serius lho, Xing."

Yixing menghela nafas, menyerah. "Baiklah, apa?"

"Kopi apa yang rasanya pahit?"

"Americano?"

"Bukan, _kopilih_ dia daripada aku."

"..."

"..."

"Berikutnya, _please."_

.

.

.

.

"Tahu tidak apa persamaanmu dengan _hot chocolate_?"

Alis Yixing terangkat tinggi-tinggi kali ini.

"Sama sama hot?"

"Yah, kok tahu sih?" Joonmyun yang semula bersemangat menekuk wajah, eskpresi kecewa.

"Pura pura tidak tahu dong, Xing. Biar greget. "

"...gimana."

.

.

.

.

Di hari ini, Joonmyun memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaan. Dari sekian usaha yang ia lakukan untuk memikat hati Yixing—yang ia yakin berhasil, akhirnya Joonmyun pun membulatkan tekad dan memantapkan diri untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

Ya, walau Joonmyun sendiri belum yakin apakah rasa tertarik yang disertai oleh gemuruh jantung dari balik tulang rusuknya kepada Yixing adalah sebuah perasaan cinta, tapi hal itu tidak menyurutkan semangat Joonmyun sama sekali untuk menyatakannya. Baiklah, terlepas dari apakah ia akan ditolak atau diterima nanti, yang penting ia sudah usaha.

Yang terpenting adalah keberanian untuk mengungkapkan. Tapi walaupun ia terlihat mantap, sebenarnya terselip rasa gugup luar biasa di dalam dirinya. Ini adalah kali pertama ia akan menyatakan cinta, selama ini, Joonmyun pasti yang ditembak duluan oleh gadis-gadis mantan pacarnya, dan bukan sebaliknya. Sekarang, ia harus mengambil langkah pertama.

Joonmyun benar-benar takut ia akan mengacaukannya. Ya, mengingat tidak hanya sekali saja Joonmyun sempat mempermalukan dirinya tepat di hadapan Yixing.

Meneguk ludah banyak-banyak setelah ia menghabiskan waktu setengah jam hanya berdiri di depan _cafe_ , Joonmyun akhirnya memantapkan diri untuk mendorong pintu, bel yang tergantung di atas pun turut berdenting menyambut kedatangannya.

Matanya langsung tertuntun pada Yixing yang membagi senyum ramah khasnya kepada para pelanggan, yang membuat hati Joonmyun hangat, sekaligus hampir saja dibuat cemburu—tapi tidak apa, _Yixing kan memang belum resmi menjadi pacarnya. Sabar, sebentar lagi taken._

Seperti biasa, Joonmyun masuk ke dalam antrian. Sambil ia menempatkan diri dalam barisan, Joonmyun mencoba menata kalimat yang hendak ia ucapkan pada Yixing di otaknya.

Menyusun kalimat puitis dan romantis yang mampu membuat Yixing luluh dan terpesona.

.

 _Kau laksana embun penyejuk pagi penyejuk jiwa—_

 _._

Ada banyak hal yang sebenarnya ingin Joonmyun utarakan, segala perasaan senang dan girangnya ketika ia bertemu dengan Yixing setiap harinya, kala Yixing selalu singgah dalam mimpi indahnya.

.

 _Tawamu bagaikan sebuah simfoni pemanis di tengah malam_ —

.

Dan inilah saatnya, Joonmyun melangkah, Yixing mendongak. Kedua bola mata bersirobok dalam keheningan. " _Hot chocolate_ , Kim Joonmyun _-ssi?"_

Joonmyun hanya bisa mengangguk, patah-patah.

Yixing memberinya senyum kecil _. Ah, ia selalu suka senyum itu._

Sesuatu yang membuat dirinya bahagia juga adalah fakta bahwa Yixing sudah mulai mengakrabkan diri dengannya, memanggilnya tanpa embel embel Tuan walau ia masih memakai suffiks _-ssi_ di belakang nama Joonmyun.

Yixing berbalik, seperti biasanya untuk meracik minuman Joonmyun. Sementara Joonmyun memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menarik nafas banyak-banyak.

Semua berlalu begitu cepat, Yixing membalik badan dengan sebuah cup _hot chocolate_ pesanan Joonmyun. "Ini pesananmu, Joonmyun _-ssi."_ Yixing berkata sembari tersenyum.

Joonmyun bisa merasakan kedua tangannya mulai berkeringat, jantungnya bekerja cepat, dan bibirnya mengering seketika. Otaknya serasa kosong, detik dimana Yixing menyambut pandangannya.

.

 _Matamu memancar indah, seperti sebuah jendela dunia. Dunia kita, aku dan kau disana, merajut asa._

 _Yixing, aku cinta—_

 _._

Dengan sebuah tekad bulat, Joonmyun paksa mulutnya membuka. Ia harus menyatakannya, mengungkapkan apa yang tadi telah ia susun di kepalanya.

.

"A—"

Ia tidak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya, bukan gugup, melainkan karena kerahnya dicengkram oleh dua buah tangan, dan ia sudah dihadapkan oleh Yixing dengan jarak setipis kertas.

Sedetik kemudian, Yixing membenturkan bibirnya.

.

Melekatkan kedua belah bibir itu dan melumatnya.

.

Bola mata Joonmyun serasa ingin keluar, ia tidak sempat menutup mata karena otaknya yang sedang memproses fakta bahwa Yixing kini tengah menciumnya.

 **Mencium, Ya Tuhan.**

 **.**

Namun tentu saja, ia menikmati sensasi bibir Yixing yang menempel tepat dengan miliknya.

Rasanya seperti minuman kesukaannya— _hot chocolate._

Joonmyun semakin dibuat tercekat saat Yixing menyapukan lidahnya, menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, menciumnya makin agresif dengan suara lenguhan mengudara.

Kepalanya terasa berputar—bahkan hingga Yixing melepaskan mulutnya. Ia hanya bisa mengerjap, dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Bola matanya masih membesar, sementara mulutnya membuka-menutup. Joonmyun speechless, sampai Yixing akhirnya buka suara.

Dari jarak sedekat ini Joonmyun bisa melihat pipi Yixing yang bersemu menggemaskan, bibirnya yang memerah delima, lembab— mendorong Joonmyun untuk mengecap rasa bibir itu kembali.

"Kau terlalu lamban Joonmyun- _ssi,_ dan berhentilah menggunakan gombalan-gombalan menggelikan itu," kata Yixing, masih dengan kedua tangan mencengkram kerah Joonmyun, "Kau ingin aku jadi pacarmu? Baiklah aku akan menjadi pacarmu. Aku selesai _shift_ jam 7 nanti, tunggu aku di meja nomer 12 dan kita akan pergi berkencan, mengerti? Oh—dan omong omong, aku juga menyukaimu, okay?" Yixing berujar, sedang Joonmyun hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa suara.

Yixing melemparnya sebuah kedipan jahil dan berseru,

"Berikutnya, _please."_

 _._

 _._

Yeah, walau benar-benar tidak sesuai rencana, tapi yang ini terasa **jauh lebih baik.**

.

 _Thank you, hot chocolate._

* * *

 _ **end.** _

* * *

**Cuap-cuap;**

FIX INI MAH, GAJE LOL. Maafkan daku huhuuuuuu.

Kalo suka mungkin bisa disampaikan di **kotak Review,** kalau tidak suka maki-maki pun juga boleh lol X3 pokoknya apapun, masukan saran kritik semua diterima dengan senang hati.

Love youuuu.


End file.
